Estrenamos la cama?
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke estrenan departamento, es enorme, sobrio, elegante, muy Uchiha. El rubio aun no entiende como su relacion paso de ser un secreto candente a convertirlo en un amante simplemente... Naruto quiere que Sasuke se divorcie, Sasuke no puede, Naruto quiere saber que Sasuke le pertenece y Sasuke... se niega a morder la almohada. Mi primer Fic (publicado XD)


Había cajas de la mudanza esparcidas por el salón, los muebles de la sala aun no llegaban, apenas tenía una mesa de centro y alrededor solo había más cajas y cosas desempacadas. La habitación olía a alcohol, había algunas botellas esparcidas por el suelo y un cenicero plagado de colillas de cigarro. Change de Deftones sonaba en el iPhone de Sasuke, Naruto tenía su 6ta cerveza en la mano y el azabache se fumaba un mentolado de su segunda cajetilla esa noche.

- Ya va a anochecer. Dijo el rubio sentado en el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Te gusta la vista, dobe? Pregunto el moreno, abrazo a Naruto de la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del kitsune.

- Esta genial… no quiero pensar en cuanto costo este departamento.

- Mejor piensa en lo que haremos estando solos aquí.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres un pervertido, teme?

Sasuke sonrió de lado y comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto, amaba el aroma que tenía el rubio, esa piel olía dulce y sabia a gloria. Deslizo una de sus manos bajo la camisa negra del chico, acaricio a placer el torso bronceado y esculpido, con la otra mano giro el rostro adorable de Naruto y se perdió un par de segundos en esa mirada azulina que tanto amaba.

- Dobe… te amo.

- Lo sé, Sasuke.

- ¿Vamos a estrenar la ducha?

- Parece buena idea, después de cargar las cajas de la mudanza quedaste con olor a perro teme, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se limito a pellizcarle un pezón.

La luz del sol desapareció al otro extremo de la ciudad, entre dos enormes rascacielos. Los dos chicos estaban metidos en la bañera, Sasuke estaba recargado en el extremo donde estaban los grifos y entre sus piernas se encontraba Naruto. El rubio observaba el tamaño exagerado de ese cuarto de baño: era de colores marinos, tenía una decoración de buen gusto y un elegante lavabo de mármol, con un espejo enorme, había una ducha con puertas de vidrio, un baño que no parecía japonés y estaba esa bañera donde bien podían caber dos personas más.

- Esto es demasiado teme, solo falta un jacuzzi…

- ¿Quieres uno?

- ¡Claro que no! Bastante mal me siento ya… - hundió su carita en la espuma.

- No deberías sentirte mal, era necesario además… el dinero no es problema ¿Qué mejor gasto que un departamento?

- No dejo de sentirme mal, podrías haber comprado uno más pequeño. Se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke.

- ¿No te gusta este?

- Si, no me malinterpretes… es solo que no le encuentro el caso si estaré solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

- No es verdad.

- Si, lo es…

- Naruto ya lo hemos hablado antes.

- Lo sé, pero te extraño… no me gusta verte tan poco.

- Podría hacer mas _viajes de negocios…_

- O podrías pedirle el divorcio.

- Ahí vas de nuevo… - Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un gesto cansino.

- Sasuke – lo encaro – podrías hacerlo…

- Te he dicho mil veces que no le puedo pedir el divorcio.

El moreno salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla negra, Naruto lo miraba desde la tina, tenía una mirada dolida y ese inconfundible seño fruncido que delataba cuanto se estaba esforzando en no llorar, Sasuke odiaba el drama y el rubio detestaba llorar como las fulanas en las escenas patéticas de las novelas. El azabache se arrodillo al lado de la bañera y obligo a Naruto a levantar la mirada, le dolía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos azules que lo hacían sonreír y más cuando sabía que él era la causa de ese sufrimiento.

- Naruto, mírame: sabes que la única persona a la que amo es a ti…

- Eso llevas diciéndome desde que nos conocemos y aun así te casaste con ella.

- Sabes perfectamente que esa no fue mi decisión.

- Pudiste haberte negado, como yo…

- ¡Eso fue diferente Naruto!

- ¡Claro que no! Me negué a casarme con Hinata porque te amo ¡Porque te amo Sasuke!

- Los socios mayoritarios de la empresa son una familia muy poderosa Naruto, si me negaba a casarme con su heredera mi padre no me lo habría perdonado nunca…

- Yo renuncie a mi familia por ti… a mi familia, a mi herencia, a mis amigos…

- ¿Y te arrepientes? – Sintió un tirón en el pecho.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! pero estoy llegando a mi limite…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No sabes lo horrible que fue verte firmar un papel para unir tu vida a la de Sakura, pude soportarlo porque me prometiste que no dormirías con ella…

- Y lo he cumplido: ella duerme en otra habitación… sabes que es un matrimonio arreglado, pero sobre todo sabes que no la amo.

- ¿Y que pasara cuando tu padre quiera nietos? ¿Te la cogerás para cumplir con tu obligación?

- Naruto…

- ¿Tienes una obligación con ella, no?

- Si declino, los Haruno romperían la sociedad con la empresa de mi padre, perdería millones… por consecuente me negaría como hijo y hasta puedo asegurarte que se haría cargo de terminar con mi carrera y mi prestigio en el mundo laboral.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "_y"_? Naruto, lo perdería todo…

- ¿Y que es todo? un empleo que odias, un padre que de por si te detesta, cuentas en el banco, una herencia… ¿Tanto vale eso para ti?

- No es lo que…

- ¿Vale más todo eso, que… yo?

- Naruto, me quedaría en la calle…

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

- No entiendes nada…

- Entiendo que pasare el resto de mi vida siendo solamente tu _amante…_

- Eres algo más valioso que solo eso… pero… si te hace sentir más tranquilo buscare una solución.

- ¿En serio teme?

- Si, solo dame tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto? Se alejo desconfiado.

- El que sea necesario.

- Sasuke no puedes pedirme que… - El azabache lo sujeto de la nuca y lo beso tiernamente.

- Eso es jugar sucio, bastardo.

- ¿Me esperaras entonces?

- Eso creo, pero no serán otros 2 años, eso te lo aseguro.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la regadera. Sasuke le tallaba la espalda a Naruto.

El rubio realmente amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba tanto que casi dolía, había renunciado prácticamente a todo solo por estar a su lado, le profesaba un amor puro, enorme y sin dobles intenciones… Tenía ya 5 años de relación con el azabache y nunca le había molestado ser una pareja a escondidas, hasta le parecía que eso mantenía la relación fresca e interesante, pero cuando la pelirrosa apareció y tuvo que aguantar ver como ella era ahora _la señora de Uchiha _empezó a llenarse de inseguridades, paso a ser un _amante _y luego de dos años, creía que realmente aquella situación estaba rebasando su umbral del dolor. Sabía que era por negocios, sabía que entre esos dos no había ni una gota de amor, sabía bien que tanto la chica como Sasuke mantenían una distancia prudente en su casa y mostraban una feliz pareja solamente en público. Pero a veces sentía que eso nunca cambiaria, se preguntaba cuánto más su amor lo mantendría en pie.

_¿Sasuke realmente me pertenece?_

- Deja de pensar tanto, dobe.

- Vamos a la cama.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

Naruto prácticamente arrastro a Sasuke hasta la habitación, descubrió el plástico que mantenía cubierto el colchón de aquella alcoba en penumbras, prendió la lámpara y arrojo a Sasuke a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente en el cuello.

- Naruto ¿Te pasa algo?

- No ¿Por qué? Siguió un camino húmedo desde el pecho blanco de Sasuke hasta su clavícula.

- Normalmente no estás tan impaciente por… - Naruto le mordió un pezón - ¡Aaah!

- Normalmente no te ataco… - Sonrió travieso.

- ¿Qué? Oye dobe, no… - Naruto paseaba sus manos inquietas por el cuerpo húmedo del azabache – Oye ¡No pienso morder la almohada!

- Sé que te no te gusta, pero hare que cambies de opinión…

Naruto apreso las muñecas de Sasuke sobre su cabeza y lo beso apasionadamente, entre pequeños reclamos y jadeos leves, logro atar las muñecas de Sasuke.

- ¿De dónde demonios salió ese pañuelo?

- Cállate y disfruta, teme.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! No te atrevas…

Pese a las replicas y uno que otro pataleo del Uchiha, Naruto estaba dispuesto a tomarlo. Retomo sus caricias húmedas en el pecho del Uchiha, subió al cuello y beso más lentamente, humedeciendo con su lengua y soplando donde había dejado su saliva, Sasuke suspiraba pero se negaba a gemir. Naruto conocía el punto débil del orgulloso azabache, conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección y sabía que la kriptonita de Sasuke eran las caricias en su espalda. Puso boca abajo al azabache y acercó su boca a la nuca del mayor.

- Sasuke… Quiero hacerte mío.

- ¡Tú vas abajo, dobe!

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… porque… tu eres el Uke.

Naruto mordió el cuello de Sasuke y el azabache gruño.

- Pues esta noche no… es tu turno SasUke… - Rio un poco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir el calor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, por ley el era quien dominaba, pero al parecer esa noche Naruto estaba decidido a hacerlo suyo, lo habían intentado una o dos veces pero Sasuke lo frenaba, esa noche después de maldecir por lo bajo el que el rubio conociera tan bien sus zonas erógenas, estaba relajándose y se dejaba llevar por las caricias.

- Dobe…

- Patalea lo que quieras, esta noche serás mío, si o si.

- Dobe… estas pasándote.

Movió un poco sus caderas y Naruto lo levanto, dejando de cara contra el colchón y ante la mirada extasiada del rubio estaba la virginal entrada del moreno, ese perfecto trasero blanco y ese anillo de carne lo llamaban. Tomo de las caderas al Uchiha y este no podía esconder su vergüenza al sentirse tan expuesto.

- Deja de mirarlo así usuratonkachi.

- Lo siento teme, pero es que es tan…

- ¡No lo digas!

- ¡Me encanta! Y le dio una nalgada.

- ¡Aaah!

Aquel gemido había empalmado a Naruto, había sonado endemoniadamente sexy, pero tenía algo más que atender antes de satisfacerse. Acercó su rostro a la entrada de Sasuke y hundió su lengua ahí, Sasuke casi sintió desfallecer luego de percatarse del húmedo y tibio intruso que irrumpió dentro de su cuerpo, las caricias lascivas del rubio lo estaban empalmando y para qué negarlo, estaban haciendo que se sintiera en el cielo.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Eso significa que te gusta teme?

- ¡Sigue! Ordeno desesperado.

- Como órdenes.

Y regreso a su tarea, después tomo el miembro de Sasuke y empezó a masajearlo: recreaba con sus manos la presión y el ritmo de las embestidas que Sasuke le daba cuando estaba encima. Los jadeos y gemidos de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar, el moreno presionaba su cara contra la cama, empuñaba sus manos atadas, se quedaba casi sin respiración con tal de no gemir pero era inútil, Naruto era bueno y Sasuke sentía más placer que orgullo.

- ¿Dónde…? ¡Aaah! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, dobe? ¡Aaah!

Naruto simulaba embestidas con su lengua dentro de la entrada de Sasuke, podía sentir como esta se retraía y con un par de succiones y movimientos húmedos, logro darle un orgasmo al moreno, quien se derramo en la mano de Naruto y dejo caer su cuerpo. Eso había sido un orgasmo doble.

- Solo fue un truquito que leí en los libros pervertidos de mi abuelo jeje.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo… ahora dime ¿Qué sigue?

A decir verdad, se sentía aun mareado por ese par de orgasmos, sentía la hombría de Naruto presionando en medio de sus nalgas, pero no lo pediría.

- ¿No quieres? Pregunto el rubio, restregándose en el trasero del Uchiha.

- Tsk.

- Vamos SasUke, pídemelo…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Bien… veamos cuanto resistes.

Lo volteo, lo abrió de piernas de una manera brusca y se deleito con la vista.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso, bastardo.

Sasuke veía en todo su esplendor la virilidad de Naruto, la conocía a la perfección, pero desde ese ángulo: era imponente. Sasuke sintió como su miembro cobraba vida de nuevo, Naruto lo tomo en sus manos y de inmediato lo metió a su boca: comenzó un vaivén húmedo y caliente, rodeando el falo de Sasuke con su lengua, dando pequeñas mordidas y tomándolo del trasero, lo aruñaba, lo estrujaba y disfrutaba viendo como Sasuke no podía negar más que su cuerpo estaba rendido a las caricias del menor.

- ¡Pídemelo teme!

- ¡Aaah! ¡Mierda! ¡Aaah!

- Anda…

- ¡No!

- ¡Lo harás quieras o no! Y le dio una nalgada, sintió el miembro de Sasuke palpitar en su boca y rápidamente lo saco. – Así que te gusta que te pegue… Humm.

Continúo la felación parando en lapsos para escuchar la petición del Uchiha, el seguía gimiendo pero se negaba a pedirlo, sentía su entrada palpitar y sabía que quería, podía ver el falo de Naruto: erguido, hinchado y dispuesto. Pero no lo haría, no lo pediría. Sasuke sintió un intruso duro en su entrada, se movía haciendo círculos.

- ¡Aaag! Usuratonkachi.

- Relájate.

Seguía devorando el miembro de Sasuke, mientras introducía otro dedo: recordaba como Sasuke hacia tijeras y movimientos circulares cuando lo preparaba. Introdujo un tercer dedo dentro del moreno ganándose una maldición más fuerte que un simple _¡Mierda! _y sonrió de manera triunfal cuando logro alcanzar un punto en la entrada de Sasuke que lo hiso curvarse en un perfecto arco sobre la cama.

- ¡NARUTOOO!

Naruto trago la semilla de Sasuke y chupo los dedos que saco de la entrada del moreno, los lamio sensualmente y se agacho a ver su trabajo.

- Vaya teme… - dio un lametazo – sabes delicioso.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿No lo pedirás cierto?

El rubio se sentó en la cama y le desato las muñecas a Sasuke, este muy extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio se acercó a él y busco alguna señal que le indicara porque esa reacción tan repentina.

- No quiero obligarte a nada teme – tapo su entrepierna despierta – Quisiera sentirte completamente mío por una vez, pero entiendo… el orgullo Uchiha.

- Dobe…

- Eres un Uchiha.

Esa mirada herida en los ojos de Naruto de nuevo. Sasuke mordió su labio sintiéndose presa de muchos sentimientos contrariados, probablemente esa era la representación más patética que se haya visto del novio herido ante su chica virginal que se niega a darle _la prueba de amor, _pero ¿Qué más da? tumbo al rubio sobre el colchón y pese a todo pronóstico, lo que hiso fue auto penetrarse.

- ¡Aaaaah!

- ¡Demonios!

Exclamaron al unisonó en un gemido ronco. Había dolido, dolió como mil cuchilladas y sentía algo desgarrador, por unos segundos Naruto lo miro expectante.

- Eres hermoso Sasuke.

El moreno se sonrojo violentamente.

- No lo arruines dobe.

Consciente de lo que estaba haciendo retomo el camino moviéndose un poco, las expresiones del rostro de Naruto eran muy eróticas y guiándose por los gemidos de placer de su amante, siguió brincando en su vientre, era lento y se tomaba su tiempo para sentirlo, la sensación de dolor estaba desapareciendo, sintió una mano del rubio sostenerlo de la cadera y otra atendiendo su erección creciente. Estaba aumentando la velocidad, lo estaba disfrutando y el dolor casi había desaparecido, sentía la necesidad de ir más rápido, de sentirlo más profundo. Siguió brincando hasta estar completamente excitado y sin rastros de dolor, se bajo de Naruto y se posicionó en cuatro.

- Teme…

- Vamos, dobe…

- Pero… - No lo creía, tenía a ese Sasuke dispuesto a complacerlo y completamente abierto a él.

- ¿No era esto lo que querías? Anda – Movió sus caderas de una manera insinuante – Tómame en cuatro, como los perritos – dijo de una manera casi inocente.

- Ese es un juego peligroso Uchiha.

- Anda gatito asustadizo… revuélveme las entrañas. Se lamio los labios.

Naruto embistió de una manera bestial a Sasuke, este lanzo un gemido sonoro que retumbo en las cuatro paredes, Naruto embestía y le robaba gemidos de verdadero placer a Sasuke.

Sasuke disfrutaba las nalgadas, descubrió que sentía un enorme placer siendo sometido, que le gustaba que Naruto lo tomara de las caderas, que le jalara de los cabellos y una faceta pasiva que le era totalmente desconocida. Los besos con sangre le excitaban.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Más duro idiota!

- Eres un… jodido masoquista, teme.

Embestidas violentas, tirones de cabello, caricias salvajes, besos con sangre, esa mano masturbándolo de manera ruda y fuerte. Sasuke no distinguía colores, estaba perdido en el nirvana de esas sensaciones, estaba sumergido en un mar de placer y solamente escuchaba los gemidos de su amante, de sus caderas chocando con la pelvis de Naruto y esos sonidos sucios de la humedad del sexo, estaba pleno, estaba excitado, estaba extasiado y listo para gritarlo al mundo.

- ¡Dios mío Naruto!

- Teme… - dudo Naruto.

- ¡Dobe, así, así! ¡Sigue! ¡Aaah!

Abría gritado mas y podría hacer dicho todas las guarradas que estaba pensando pedirle al dobe que le hiciera pero Naruto le tapo la boca.

- Teme, si sigues así me voy a correr… - le destapo la boca.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Adentro! ¡Mójame Naruto!

Le dio un último par de nalgadas a Sasuke y embistió con más velocidad, las estocadas hicieron gritar mas al moreno y al llegar hasta dentro, soltó su semilla dentro de el mayor, Sasuke se convulsiono mientras se liberaba en la mano de Naruto y cayó a la cama, con el rubio sobre él. Naruto respiraba agitadamente en la nuca del moreno y Sasuke podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón desbocado, la sangre en sus venas estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo sudaba y sus piernas estaban entumidas. Los dulces besos de Naruto lo regresaron a la realidad, estaba relajándose al igual que el rubio. Salió de su cuerpo, y Sasuke emitió un último suspiro.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¿Cómo estuve teme?

- No te lo diré. Sonrió con la cara contra el colchón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me lo dirás?

- No diré mucho, por muchos días… me dejaste ronco, idiota.

- Jeje entonces… ¿crees… crees que podamos repetir?

- ¡Ni de coña!

Naruto se levanto, Sasuke se giro y se alzo sostenido de los codos, hasta llegar a la oreja de Naruto.

- Si los vecinos no ponen una queja de nuestros gritos, cuando quieras repetimos dobe.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Si, se sintió genial Naruto.

- ¡Lo sabia datebbayo! Soy todo un semental.

- No exageres, estuviste bien… pero hasta ahí.

- ¡Oh vamos! Si te hice gritar como loco, apuesto que sentiste que te partiría en dos…

- Un poco…

- ¡Casi te mato de placer!

- No abuses de tu suerte Usumaki. Mirada de advertencia.

Y así, ambos desnudos y abrazados, se durmieron. Primer día y habían estrenado su cama.


End file.
